cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pendragon
Pendragon is a newly developed country located at the western part of America(California). Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Pendragon work diligently to produce Wine and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Pendragon is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Pendragon has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Pendragon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pendragon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Pendragon will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History During the 1500s, a small group of people, called The Black Knights, rebelled against their emperor for removing the rights of its citizens. They ask the emperor to draw his decision or they will come to the royal palace to remove him from throne. The emperor did not listen to their wish and continue to his plan. He ordered the military to defend the palace and kill anyone who will try to enter. The Black Knights have only 200 civilian soldiers against the 10,000 royal guards of the palace. Almost half of the Black Knights is killed so they retreat. They plan to the leave the country and their continent, Europe and go to North America for better living. They ask the citizens to go with them but they are scared of being against the emperor so they choose to stay. The Black Knights offer the emperor a deal. The emperor should give them sail boats and they promise to leave the land and never come back. The emperor is convinced and order to give them 5 sail boats. The Black Knights start their long journey and sail to the west. During their journey a storm was formed in their path. One of the ships was destroyed by strong winds leaving the left 4 to continue their journey. After 8 months of sailing, they arrived at the western part of America. They set up their civilization near the Pacific Ocean to get the advantages of ocean products. Soon they plan to form their government. At first the leader of the Black Knights, Timothy Pendragon plan to have a democratic government to give the power to the citizens but the citizens want to thank Timothy from saving them so they wish to have an Absolute Monarchy and Timothy will be the first Emperor. Timothy Pendragon Era In this era, Timothy set the name of their country as Pendragon. Derived from his surname as wish by the citizens. Pendragon is in great poverty. Emperor Timothy ordered to repair the sail boats that they used and use it to capture fish in the ocean so the country will have something to eat. Some of them go to the forest to capture some pigs, goats, cows, and chickens. They raised these animals and use them later as source of food. Timothy command the farmers to cultivate the land in the northern part to use it as rice and wheat fields. Soon, Pendragon have a sufficient needs for every citizens. In mid-December, the president of the nearby country visit Timothy. The president offer a trade agreement. Pendragon will supply some animals and rice for his country and their country will give them some construction supplies to build infrastructures. For years the two country keep their ties. Timothy decided to build a palace for the imperial family to stay in during their reign. With the help of the construction supplies given by the nearby country, they build The Pendragon Imperial Palace. Timothy also decided to build The Great Walls of Pendragon to protect the country from any invaders planing to penetrate their land. Timothy died during winter at 1546 in his room at the Imperial Palace. The Ozai Period Emperor Ozai, Empress Roxanne son, assumed the throne in 1637. He is clever and patient emperor, but behind his physical appearance is his will to conquer lands. Ozai always dream of expanding the empire and get more wealth. He forces every citizen of Pendragon to be in military, even females. He wants that every citizens will be participating. The citizens have no power to fight the tyrant emperor. Ozai chose the northern lands where military is weak but resources are great. Over the years of invading, he conquer 13 countries in the north. The empire expands and become rich. The citizens of Pendragon then loses their will to fights and ask the victims to help them over throw the emperor. In mid-january Emperor Ozai was killed but the citizens of Pendragon. The conquered lands assumed their independence and a new Emperor assumed the throne. The Great Era After Emperor Ozai died, his son, Azulon assumed the throne at the age of 12. He is assisted by his mentor, Joshua. Azulon wants to recreate Pendragon to become a powerful state. He ended the treaty signed by Timothy to the president of the nearby country. He hire some scientist around the globe to teach their people how to produce products from the country's natural resources. Soon Pendragon mine some silver at the mountains and plant grapes for wine. The products become the country tradable resources. The country's economy soon bloom to a strong economy. To protect the country, Azulon established the school for soldiers. Citizens are not forced to cooperate but they are free to join the military if they want. The national borders are guarded by the Border Guards, the Imperial Palace is guarded by the Royal Guards. Azulon ordered to expand it's national borders at the Pacific Ocean to get more variety of fish for trade. They soon culture milkfish, prawns, and pearls. This also give a bloom in the economy. In mid 1729, Diego Rivera from DC peoples republic, trade some sugar and uranium to Pendragon, as an exchange that Pendragon will supply them Wine and Silver. The trade between the two is watched by the National Trade Agency to avoid the incident during Timothy Era. Education in this period is extremely different. Students are sent to foreign lands to study since Pendragon don't have schools. This bring information about the globe. Modern History In 1990, Ivan Lamperouge assumed the throne in Pendragon. He is the friendliest and easy to approach emperor for the citizens. The Imperial Palace is open to all citizens who wants to visit him or wants to tour around. Ivan soon create the national capital, Ashford. Ivan established the first school in Pendragon, the Ashford University. This will be easy for students to study in their own land rather than traveling to foreign land just to study. He also open the country for trade for more resources. Until now, Ivan is still shaping the new Pendragon. Government Absolute Monarchy Pendragon is an Absolute Monarch with some influence of Democratic country giving all the powers to rule to the Emperor/Empress. The head of state can give orders with or without passing through a government debate. When the ruler died the next head of state is determined by inheritance or according to the last will testament. Commonly the eldest son/daughter will be the next head of state but this might be change if the former ruler decided to appoint another. The rulership should only run to the first family, the emperor cannot appoint anyone who is not a part of the first family. Ministry of Crown The Ministry of Crown is an independent society but still under the Emperor/Empress control. The Ministry of Crown is responsible for maintaining the Monarch government and making it to continue. They are responsible for appointing the next emperor by inheritance or by will testament. They are only active during death and coronation of the emperor, otherwise they are inactive and not a part of the government. Grand Secretariat This the right hand of the Emperor and most trusted person. He is appointed by the emperor as soon as he assumed the throne. There is no particular law of what the emperor can appoint. He can appoint anyone he/she likes. The grand secretariat have no right to assumed the throne and is remove from position after the emperor's death. Council of Five The council of five is the third position under the Emperor. They are compose of 5 generals, they act like the advisers. They also create laws and enforce them to the country. They have also control over the military and follow the emperor/empress command as the Commander in Chief. Local Government The four divisions of the country is manage of the Governor. They are appointed by the emperor to manage the local divisions. They can perform projects in their division to make them prosper. Rulers Emperor Timothy Pendragon 1501-1546 Emperor Justin 1546-1596 Empress Roxanne 1596-1637 Emperor Ozai 1637-1684 Emperor Azulon 1684-1766 Emperor Abbas 1766-1824 Empress Catherine 1824-1859 Empress Nicole 1859-1859 Empress Ana 1859-1910 Emperor Charles 1910-1970 Emperor John 1970-1990 Emperor Ivan 1990-present Notable Rulers Emperor Timothy Pendragon Timothy Pendragon is the first emperor of Pendragon. He led the people to build a new civilization in western America to build a better life. In his reign poverty is a great problem. They use the ocean to capture ocean products to have something to eat. He also signed the treaty between Pendragon and the nearby country which will soon put the country in danger. Emperor Ozai Emperor Ozai is a tyrant. He have the ambition to expand the borders by conquering all northern lands. He conquer 13 countries. His reign ended when a spear hit his heart. The spear origin was never known. Emperor Azulon Emperor Azulon is the great emperor who bring Pendragon's economy to a bloom. With his clever plans, Pendragon overcome poverty and the people become happy and diligently worked for the country. Emperor Ivan Lamperouge Ivan Lamperouge is the current emperor. He is the smartest among all emperor. He wants to industrialize and modernize the country for better living. He has so many plans that will lead the country into progress and wealth. Religion Pendragon citizens are Roman Catholic. They are influenced by the Spanish traders that trade their country before. The traders taught them Chirstanity and believed in God. Geopgraphy Pendragon have a medium size land area and a massive ocean coverage. The country is taking the advantage of ocean products that is why they have a large water coverage. Due to the country's location, traders need to travel long distance to reach the ports of Pendragon. The eastern part of the country is mountainous where the Great Wall of Pendragon is located. Gecko Volcano is also a notable place in Pendragon. It is located at the northern part of the country. It is known for its perfect cone shape. Divisions of Pendragon Pendragon is divided into four divisions, Northern Tribe, Southern Province, Eastern City, Western State, and Ashford. The Imperial palace is located. The Northern Tribe has vast area of plains. The lands around the Gecko Volcano are rich and very suitable to plant grapes to produce wine. The Southern Province focuses in energy production and mining of Silver. The eastern city is the part of the country which in under develop. Western State and Ashford is the center for government and business. The two division is a modernized place where all nation operations are being held. Language Pendragon is an English speaking country. This is influenced due to the living of the original citizens in Europe. Tagalog and Spanish is also spoken in the country but very rare. Education Since the creation of Pendragon, citizens study in the foreign lands. At the age of six or seven, their parents will send them to any english speaking country to study. Since different nations have different education, students from Pendragon bring amazing information to the country. When they reach eighteen or nineteen, they will go back to Pendragon to work. Emperor Ivan Lamperouge, the current ruler, didn't want this kind of education as Pendragonians are not taught of the history of their own nation. He then established the Pendragon Department of Education. He ordered to build the very first school in Pendragon, the Ashford University in 1995, it open in 1996. Since then, Pendragonians are taught of their own history and culture. Ivan is encourage by parents to established more schools in different cities and provinces so their children will no need to travel long distance to study. He then build 10 other schools in the country. Two schools in each divisions. Since then, Pendragon produce reproductive citizens like doctors, teachers, scientist, engineer and many more. Ivan believed that the economy is based on the citizens not in the government. Subjects taught in the univeristy English Math Science HIstory Livelihood Christian Doctrine Music Physical Education Arts Transportation The main transporation in Pendragon are cars and trains. The national railways is composed of 200 trains circling the Pendragon bringing the customers to different land. They Outbound railway is the train system responsible bringing people inside and outside the country. Ivan Lamperouge is planning to expand the railway distance. Air transportation is also present in the country. The main flag carrier, Pendragon Airlines is the first airline in the country. Economy In the beginning, Pendragon have a very weak economy bringing the nation to a decades long poverty. Since the rulership of Emperor Ivan, the economy slowly rise. He established the first schools in Pendragon. This produce productive citizens like doctors, teachers, scientist and many more. This make Ivan realized that their economy is extremely weak and he have to do something to prevent the nation lead to Anarchy. He then uses the country's remaining wealth to established, hospitals, business, factories, and many more establishment. He ordered that every graduates should be employ to the company they suits. The country produces more goods that they sell to the foreign lands. Pendragon's natural resources, wine and silver are being traded into foreign lands. They also produce furnitures, dairy products, mango, durian, pineapples, and jewelry. They are also the second largest producer of silver that bring a lots of income to the country. Soon the economy of Pendragon turn to a strong economy. Energy Coal mine, nuclear powerplant, hydroelectric and wind energy is the main source of enegry in Pendragon. Monetary The monetary unit of Pendragon is Predragon Dollar. The Pendragon National Bank holds all wealth of country and is under control of the nation's emperor. The bank was established during the rulership of Empress Catherince. She decided to place all wealth in one location to avoid any illegal expenditures. As of that time, high cases of corruption due to improper keeping of wealth is extremely high. She put the national bank under the control of the ruler so only the emperor or empress can decided any transactions. During the strike of poverty, some citizens decided to rubber the National Bank, but then some Royal Guards are assigned in monitoring the security in the bank. The rubbers are captured but Empress Nicole decided to pardon them. Nicole then address the nation saying: "Poverty strike our nation and we our doing the best to bring it up, but if you my dear fellow will not cooperate, this nation will soon plunged into great depression where ourselves and our children will have nothing to eat. Getting the wealth at the National bank will not make us escape this event but will contribute to our fall. The best thing we can do is to do out best, produce more resources to bring our economy up where all nations will be amazed" The citizens realized that what Empress Nicole had said is right. They work diligently to produce more resources, they open their ports for forein trading. Health Health in Pendragon is monitored by the Department of Health. As of 1990, death toll decreases after Emperor Ivan assumed the throne. The biggest hospital, The National Hospital said that in the years before 1990, citizens are dying due to undernourishment and inadequate medical supplies. Pendragonians have a life expectancy of 80.53 years. Pendragon produce, 800 doctors, 1500 nurses each year. Some of them have leave the nation and work in the foreign lands. In the last survey, it says that 45% of death is cause by cardiovascular problems, 30% is due to obesity and 30% is natural death. Category:Nations